Godfather James
by Phoebe F
Summary: Sirius, Remus, and Peter promise to help James impress Lily, but she likes one of his friends.


**A/N: House: Slytherin Category: Drabble Prompt: Remus/Lily Word Count: 804**

As they stood waiting to be sorted, James, Sirius, and Remus discussed which house they wanted to be placed in. They had met on the Hogwarts Express and became fast friends.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin, and they want me to be in there too, but I want to be sorted into Gryffindor," Sirius said.

"Great! I want to be in Gryffindor too," James replied.

"Same here!" Remus said.

Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared carrying the Sorting Hat, and explained what would happen. Sirius was one of the first to be sorted, and as he walked toward the hat and sat down on the stool, he felt a sense of growing dread in his stomach.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed after a very short amount of time.

Sirius' face split into a grin and remained that way as he watched James and Remus get sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Yes! We're all in Gryffindor!" James said with a smile.

Sirius seemed just as happy as he was, but something was clearly bothering Remus.

"What's wrong?" James asked Remus.

"It's nothing," Remus replied, but it was clear that he was lying.

"Come on , you can tell us. We're trustworthy, right James?" Sirius asked.

But James didn't reply. He had just caught sight of another first year, Lily Evans, who was also in Gryffindor. James was immediately smitten, and when he told his new friends about her, they agreed to do everything they could to get her to go out with him.

Just as they were making a plan, a boy walked up to them and introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew. James, Sirius, and Remus liked him, and so the three friends became four.

At last, the feast was over and everyone was ready for bed.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Remus said to a Sirius, Peter, and James, who looked very curious.

"All right, spill," said a very eager James.

"I'm….well, you see…..I'm a werewolf," said Remus timidly.

"We don't care. We're your friends, and we'll help you whenever you need it," Sirius said.

James and Peter agreed, and they all went to bed happily.

The next day at breakfast, the four boys made a plan.

"James, I know you want Lily to like you, but first she has to realize that you exist," Sirius informed James.

He was met with confused glances from everyone.

"Um, Sirius, doesn't she already know that James exists? After all, she did see him be Sorted," said Peter.

"I meant she has to CARE that James is in her same house," said an exasperated Sirius.

Just then, the bell rang. They didn't want to be late for their first lesson, so they stopped talking and hurried off to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall divided them into pairs to work on transfiguring a match into a needle, and luckily, James was partnered with Lily. James attempted to start start a conversation, but Lily told him to shut up so that she could concentrate

At the end of the lesson, neither of them had succeeded at transfiguring the match. James asked Lily if she wanted to study with him in the Library later that day, but Lily, thinking that he was calling her stupid, refused.

"Guys, Lily hates me. She thinks that I think she's stupid," a very miserable James told his friends.

"Try to impress her," suggested Sirius, and Peter and Remus agreed with this new plan.

The next day, James tried to get Lily notice him, but it backfired, and she hated James even more.

When he told his friends about it, they seemed just as disappointed as he was, and told him to just keep trying. However, Remus was acting a little weird.

Months passed, and James still was not succeeding. Remus was behaving weirder and weirder, and finally, Sirius and James decided to ask him about it.

"Hey, Remus, is something wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. Please promise you won't be mad at me," said Remus.

"Sure," said James.

"Well, Lily told me that she liked me, and I told her that I like her too," said Remus timidly.

James and Sirius were shocked.

"I'm not mad, I just wish you had told me sooner," said James.

"Thanks so much," said Remus. He was awfully relieved that his friends weren't mad at him.

Years passed, and Remus and Lily's relationship was still thriving. At last, in his third year, he got up the nerve to ask her out on a date. She said yes, and Remus' friends still stood by him.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter remained best friends for their whole time at Hogwarts. Five years after they graduated, Remus proposed to Lily, and she accepted. They all attended their wedding, and, years later, Remus and Lily had a son, and James was his godfather./span/p


End file.
